dancemomsfandomcom-20200223-history
Nia Frazier/Gallery/Dances
Season 1 S01-e04 31-12.jpg|You Do S01-e04 31-06.jpg S01-e04 31-01.jpg S01-e04 30-57.jpg You Do.png Dmparty.png|Party Party Tumblr m6kh8qAw8d1rytq3ko4 1280.png S02-E02 35-29.jpg|Electricity S02-E02 35-52.jpg S02-E02 36-24.jpg ImagesCA30225I.jpg Tumblr m7xyp5ZA451rytq3ko7 1280.jpg Electricity.png Tumblr n7slwjq3YS1scip3eo1 500.png Dmup.png|Ups and Downs Tumblr m48lus1Yvb1r9h2rqo1 500.jpg Tumblr m48lu6mHPL1r9h2rqo1 500.jpg S01-E03 36-09.jpg S01-E03 36-46.jpg S01-E03 36-22.jpg S01-E03 36-26.jpg S01-E03 36-58.jpg S01-E03 37-57.jpg S01-E03 40-22.jpg S01-E03 40-28.jpg Stealing the show.png S02-E02 05-47.jpg|007 (OnStage NY) S02-E02 05-48.jpg S02-E02 05-49.jpg S02-E02 05-49b.jpg S02-E02 05-49c.jpg S02-E02 05-50.jpg S02-E02 05-51.jpg S02-E02 05-53.jpg Dmsugar.png|Sugar Daddies Sugar Daddies.png S01-E05 36-46.jpg S01-E05 37-00.jpg 007 Nia.png|007 (Showcase) S01-E05 33-19.jpg|You Do/Waka Waka (Showcase) S01-E05 29-24.jpg|007 (Showcase) S01-E05 30-49.jpg|Showcase Kissedaboy.jpg|Kissed a Boy (Showcase) S01-E05 33-14.jpg|My Boyfriend's Back (Showcase) Dmwhere.png|Where Have All The Children Gone S01-E06 38-00.jpg S01-E06 38-02.jpg S01-E06 38-22.jpg Dmpumps.png|My Pumps (Starpower) Dmmine.png|Make You Mine S01-E07 23-34.jpg S01-E07 24-12.jpg S01-E07 24-27.jpg Tumblr m6gr2ivFMW1rytq3ko1 1280.png S01-E07 35-12.jpg S01-E07 35-20.jpg S01-E07 35-51.jpg Smallsnapshot.png|Snapshot Snapshot.png Dmniabollywood.PNG|Bollywood Bollywood.png Dmsinful.png|Sinful Sinfuldm.png S01-e09 29-28.jpg Jnbphotolv-dot-com - Sinful - From Ballerinas to Showgirls - costumes.jpg S01-e09 38-02.jpg|Jazz salsa solo My pumps.png|My Pumps S01-e10 35-03.jpg S01-e10 35-36.jpg S01-e10 30-59.jpg|Snake Charmer S01-e10 31-08.jpg To be beautiful - cappingdancemoms.jpg|This is My Beauty Tumblr m8m6wjooRo1rytq3ko8 1280.jpg S02-E01 00-52.jpg Season 2A Dmsassy.png|Sassy Dolls S02-E01 35-37.jpg S02-E01 35-38.jpg S02-E01 35-40.jpg S02-E01 35-48.jpg S02-E01 35-54.jpg S02-E01 35-58.jpg S02-E01 36-02.jpg S02-E01 36-10.jpg S02-E01 36-18.jpg S02-E01 36-37.jpg S02-E01 36-43.jpg imagesCATYDX8P.jpg|One Small Girl S02-E01 27-29.jpg S02-E01 29-45.jpg S02-E01 29-48.jpg S02-E01 29-48b.jpg BadApplesDM.PNG|Bad Apples BornToDanceDM.PNG|Born to Dance Dmgoesaround.png|What Comes Around AvalancheDM.PNG|Avalanche I'm Gonna Survive.png imagesCA7U4FEJ.jpg imagesDKEI39IKEL.jpg Dmprivate.png|Private Eyes Tumblr m7oxilOdJF1rytq3ko4 1280.png Private Eyes.png Tumblr m7oxilOdJF1rytq3ko6 1280.png Dmheels.png|Head Over Heels ImagesCAZ5DVAJ.jpg nia1.jpg|I'll Do Anything for You imagesCA5MFN4A.jpg imagesCA1AQEKP.jpg I'll Do Anything for You.png Dmfan.png|Fantastic Fans dance moms.jpg Topless Showgirls.jpg Dmreputation.png|Reputation nia6.jpg|Baila nia5.jpg Baila.png Tumblr m5z4goiaBv1rytq3ko6 1280.png TrappedDM.PNG|Trapped Mackenzie in Trapped file was overwritten with obvious name.jpg Tumblr mo3ljrTbYd1qi4p4vo1 500.png WIWantDM.PNG|Whatever I Want Clomadniaweiwtrio.jpg Imagefffffffffffffffffffun.jpg Imageok.jpg Tumblr m7wlzmij6o1rytq3ko8 1280.png|Nip and Tuck painiamactrio.jpg|Girl Fun Girl Fun.png Hqdefault-1.jpg|Hurt Them First Tumblr m4jjzrksEr1rtj69go1 1280.png Season 2B ImagesCAFB68MJ.jpg|I Want It Now Tumblr m5n7psCspY1rtj69go1 1280-CropToJpg.jpg GlamDM.PNG|Glam ImagesCATUHO9G.jpg ImagesCA9MRA4A.jpg 7747039 orig.jpg 6989113 orig.jpg macniaduet2.jpg|Circus Circus macniaduet.jpg Tumblr m5z3ccd7281rytq3ko1 1280.png Tumblr mcx6k2TH8Z1rtv1olo6 1280.jpg|Silver Spoons S02-E16 27-34.jpg S02-E16 27-48.jpg S02-E16 28-13.jpg imagesCAKATCX3.jpg|Bound S02-E16 34-10.jpg Bound-dance-moms-31685773-300-168.jpg Tumblr m6afggN52fdk1rytq3ko7 1280.png|The Huntress UnforgivingDM.PNG|Land Unforgiving Tumblr m8g0htKQBP1rytq3ko2 1280.png|All Kids Go Tumblr m7j1qqWaf61rytq3ko9 1280.png|Nothing's Gonna Stop Us nia4.jpg|Workin' Girl Tumblr m7s3mgoxlF1rytq3ko1 500.png Tumblr m7s3mgoxlF1rytq3ko2 250.png Tumblr m7s3mgoxlF1rytq3ko3 250.png Tumblr m7s3mgoxlF1rytq3ko4 250.png Tumblr m7s3mgoxlF1rytq3ko5 250.png Tumblr m7s3mgoxlF1rytq3ko6 250.png Tumblr m7saqufllP1r1ii1oo5 250.png Tumblr m7saqufllP1r1ii1oo4 250.png Dance moms alouette.jpg|Alouette Tumblr m8gal50B5J1rytq3ko4 1280.png Tumblr m8v4rqrDfW1rytq3ko9 1280.jpg|Taken LMFire.PNG|Light My Fire Tumblr m6iakkC97V1rtj69go1 1280.jpg|Glam (Showcase) Tumblr m6iakkC97V1rtj69go2 1280.jpg Tumblr m6iakkC97V1rtj69go3 1280.jpg Tumblr m6iakkC97V1rtj69go4 1280.jpg Tumblr m6iakkC97V1rtj69go5 1280.jpg Trapped.jpg|Trapped (Showcase) 223 Nia Bound.jpg|Bound (Showcase) ICSTKF.PNG|I See The Kite Flying S02-E24 35-36.jpg imagesCATTKK3I.jpg|20's Scat S02-E24 28-41.jpg S02-E24 29-15.jpg First Class.png|First Class Tumblr mae5m1B2fd1rtv1olo1 1280.png|I Like the 60's Nia-Frazier-Performing-I-Like-The-60-s-dance-32540525-301-168.jpg S02-E26 49-53.jpg|The Last Text S02-E26 49-56.jpg S02-E26 50-06.jpg S02-E26 50-36.jpg 250px-Lasttext.png Season 3A Tumblr mfxm9kM1cV1rrhylyo21 500.png|Push Up The Beat Tumblr mq176mNMwo1rytq3ko4 1280.png ImagesCAIAM7CE.jpg|Arabian Nights Arabiannightsfromtumblr.jpeg imagesCAHFB20M.jpg|One Hundred Years From Now ImagesCAOOGS9J.jpg|Money is the Root to All Evil ImagesCAI97BT2.jpg|The Wallflower and the Wild Child Imagespainiaduet.jpg ImagesCARE1OYP.jpg Breaking My Heart.png Imaged.jpg|Your Dream Will Be My Dream ImagesCALML2AJ.jpg|Dig It tumblr_mjgpt22xvc1rytq3ko4_1280.jpg tumblr_mjmaabTDbj1rytq3ko4_1280.jpg|Don't Ask, Just Tell Imagehiohop.jpg Chloepaigeniaftp.jpg|Free the People Move U 2.png|Move U 2 Season 3B S03-BCMC 72-58.jpg|Bad Girls S03-BCMC 72-54.jpg Living with The Ribbon.jpg|Living with The Ribbon Gone Too Soon.jpg|Gone Too Soon Sugarb7.jpg|Sugar Babies Sugarb6.jpg Sugarb5.jpg Sugarb4.jpg Sugarb2.jpg Sugarb.jpg Sugar babies from WCDM tumblr.jpg Recital1.jpg|Gone To Soon (Showcase) Image,.jpg Imagee.jpg|20's Scat (Showcase) Screen Shot 2013-07-23 at 8.46.25 PM.png|Open Waters Screen Shot 2013-07-23 at 8.46.17 PM.png Open5.jpg Open4.jpg Open3.jpg Open2.jpg Open.jpg Castaways.png|Castaways Castaways5.jpg Castaways4.jpg Castaways3.jpg Castaways2.jpg Castaways.jpg Baby10.jpg|Broadway Baby Tribute Baby9.jpg Baby8.jpg Baby7.jpg Baby6.jpg Baby5.jpg Baby4.jpg Baby3.jpg Baby2.jpg Baby.jpg Nia.jpg Justbefromcdm.jpg|Just Be Country cuties.jpg|Country Cuties Season 4A Tumblr myt980X13A1rjvmk8o1 1280.jpg|Girlz Night Out Tumblr mv8vl1gjJm1rxe2wgo9 1280.jpg Girlznightout.PNG Freedom in Paradise.png|Freedom in Paradise Just Another Number.png|Just Another Number Just Another Number1.png Beautiful Sadness.png|Beautiful Sadness New Day crop.png|New Day Tumblr mzt9x6oefO1rytq3ko10 1280.jpg|Smells Like Team Spirit Tumblr mzuawrUzyS1rjvmk8o3 1280.png|The Witches of East Canton 4.png|Free At Last Atlast.jpg At last.jpg Why not me.jpg|Why Not Me Piecestogether.jpg|Pieces Together Pieces together.jpg Tumblr n0w89cXG4p1rytq3ko6 1280.jpg|Beautiful Revenge Tumblr mx1gx33hW11rxe2wgo1 1280.jpg 408 Yum Yum (1).jpg|Yum Yum 408 Yum Yum (3).jpg Tumblr n19w9dzp3G1rjvmk8o5 1280.jpg|Down to the River Thebite.jpg|The Bite Tumblr n1n4xbC1IV1rjvmk8o4 1280.jpg Riches to Rags.png|Riches to Rags Group - Riches to Rags.png Red with envy 2.jpg|Red With Envy Liftyouup.jpg|Lift You Up KinkyBoots1.png Tumblr n0fo2nzeHH1sug4rqo1 500.png Frostdance.jpg|Frost Mo3F- edcc0.jpg Family Comes First 30-46.jpg|Damsel in Distress 1iJ89NAdgCs.jpg AG1.png|Amazing Grace AG2.png AG4.png Tumblr n3sr6cfgbJ1rjvmk8o9 1280.png Tumblr n3sr6cfgbJ1rjvmk8o3 1280.jpg Amazing grace collage.jpg Theroyals1.jpg|The Royals Tumblr n1b5uvWG0g1si5nkpo1 1280.jpg|Lift You Up (Reunion) Tumblr n1bf2vPUa71slmkwuo1 1280.jpg|The Witches of East Canton (Reunion) Season 4B Tumblr n50wl6RsLh1rze72eo1 500.jpg|Light as a Feather, Stiff as a Board Tumblr n5f3ippefM1tak06wo6 1280.jpg Tumblr n5f3ippefM1tak06wo3 1280.jpg Tumblr n976p9Z8cC1scvt2qo7 1280.jpg Tumblr n976p9Z8cC1scvt2qo1 1280.jpg 24.png Tumblr n52r4cJUeD1s5bfjio1 500.png tumblr_n52y52R0eG1sffyevo1_1280.jpg tumblr_n52zg0n3VM1sffyevo3_1280.jpg Tumblr n9juf6qwJa1rjvmk8o6 1280.png Tumblr n53079Xpn61sffyevo1 1280.jpg Tumblr n53079Xpn61sffyevo2 1280.jpg Tumblr n53079Xpn61sffyevo3 1280.jpg Broken Dolls1.png|Broken Dolls 26.png Preview broken dolls .jpg Broken dolls preview 4.5.jpg Broken dolls preview.jpg Broken dolls 1.jpg Broken dolls 2.jpg DanceMomsSeason4Episode22Routines - Copy (2).jpg Broken Dolls screenshot fulldance 2.jpg 21.png|Gypsies, Tramps and Thieves 20.png 19.png 11.png 10.png Gypsy.png Tumblr na2mtlnwa21scip3eo1 1280.png 8.png|Underdog 7.png 5.png Nia solo rutro.jpg 6.png Tumblr na2mqt3jkX1scip3eo8 1280.png Tumblr n7a466MQFm1ru7apmo1 500.png|Nothing To Fear But Fear Itself Nothing To Fear But Fear Itself 1.png Nothing To Fear But Fear Itself 2.png Nothing To Fear But Fear Itself 3.png Nothingtofearbutfearitself.jpg America Gone - Chloe Gets Revenge.jpg|America Gone 425 America Gone 1.png 425 America Gone 2.png 22.png|Tribal Сouncil Tribalcouncil.jpg 426 Tribal Council 1.png 426 Tribal Council 2.png 426 Tribal Council 3.png 426 Tribal Council 4.png 426 Tribal Council 5.png 426 Tribal Council Nia.png Tumblr n7c7mfIVGu1ru7apmo7 1280.png|Playing with Matches Tumblr n7c7mfIVGu1ru7apmo4 1280.png Tumblr n7c7mfIVGu1ru7apmo2 1280.png 428 The Seven 1.png|The Seven Dancers 428 The Seven 2.png 428 nia.jpg|Goodbye Maya 428 nia souix.jpg 428 nia solo.jpg 428 nia frazier.jpg 428 nf.jpg 428 Nia Goodbye Maya 1.png S-LP3.jpg|Little Party (Showcase) S-LP1.jpg S-GM2.jpg|Goodbye Maya (Showcase) S-GM1.jpg S-FAL4.jpg|Free At Last (Showcase) S-FAL3.jpg S-FAL2.jpg S-FAL1.jpg S-F1.jpg|Frost (Showcase) S-BOF1.jpg|Birds of a Feather (Showcase) Tumblr n7vurzGYaL1retpquo1 500.jpg|Just Another Number (Showcase) 10508071 1437164503216172 1378306049 a.jpg|Tribal Сouncil (Reunion) Season 5A freakshow.jpg|Freakshow 501 Freakshow 1.jpg streetstar.jpg|Streetstar 501 Nia Streetstar 1.jpg DM S0501 streetstar.jpg Stomp the Yard vidcapture a.png|Stomp the Yard Season 5 preview 00-03 Stomp the Yard.jpg Heartbeat cap3.jpg 502 Stomp the Yard 3.png Stomptheyard.jpg Heartbeat cap2.jpg Something_to_Believe_In_-_JoJo_with_a_Bow_Bow_cap2.png|Something to Believe Somethingtobelievein.jpg Season 5 preview 00-21 Something to Believe.jpg 503 Something to Believe In Nia 1.png 503 Something to Believe In 1.png Season 5 preview 00-08 Frozen Together.jpg|Frozen Together 504 Frozen Together 2.png Frozentogether.jpg 505 group 1.jpg|I'd Rather Be 505 group 2.jpg 505 group 3.jpg 505 group 4.jpg 505 group 5.jpg 505 group 7.jpg 505 I'd Rather Be 1.jpg 505 I'd Rather Be 2.jpg 505 I'd Rather Be 3.png 507 Moulin Rouge 1.png|Moulin Rouge 507 Moulin Rouge 2.png 507 Moulin Rouge 3.png Moulinrougue.jpeg Moulin rouge dance clip f.jpeg 508 The Domino Effect 1.jpg|The Domino Effect 508 The Domino Effect 1.png 509 The Domino Effect 2.png 509 The Domino Effect 3.png 509 The Domino Effect 4.png 508 Nia The Golden Rule 1.jpg|The Golden Rule 508 Nia The Golden Rule 2.jpg 508 Nia The Golden Rule 3.png 509 Nia The Golden Rule 4.png 509 Dance in the Rain 1.png|Dance in the Rain 509 aldc group danceintherain.jpg 509 Dance in the Rain 2.png 510 Dance in the Rain 3.png Group dance decadentdarlings.jpg|Decadent Darlings Decadent Darlings 01.jpg 511 Decadent Darlings 1.png 511 Decadent Darlings 2.png 511 Decadent Darlings 3.png 511 Decadent Darlings 4.png Nia - The Color Purple - via dancemomsgallery.sosugary.org.jpg|The Color Purple Nia solo thecolorpurple.jpg 511 Nia The Color Purple 1.png 511 aldc get a clue.jpg|Get a Clue 512 Get a Clue 1.png Get a clue.jpg The Little Girl Down the Lane - KenzieZiegler vidcap - Mackenzie and Nia duet.jpg|The Little Girl Down the Lane 511 aldc The Little Girl Down the Lane.jpg 513 Tell Me What You Want 1.png|Tell Me What You Want 513 Tell Me What You Want 2.png 513 Tell Me What You Want 3.png 513 Tell Me What You Want 4.png 513 Tell Me What You Want 5.png 512 ALDC group dance 2.jpg 512 ALDC group.jpg 512 aldc group dance.jpg 514 Together We Stand 1.png|Together We Stand 514 Together We Stand 2.png 513 nia solo 2.jpg|Never Knew 513 nia solo.jpg 515 The Rose Garden 2.png|The Rose Garden 515 The Rose Garden 4.png 514_group_rose_garden.jpg 515 The Rose Garden 1.png 516 Diamonds 1.png|Diamonds 516 Diamonds 2 crop.png 516 Diamonds 2.png 516 Diamonds 3 crop.png 516 Diamonds 3.png Diamonds - group dance 02 - via saviklasen 7Feb2015 - edited.png Diamonds - group dance 02 - via saviklasen 7Feb2015.jpg Stomp the Yard via ALDCprobz.jpg|Stomp the Yard (Reunion) Mid-season 5 reunion 2015-02-17 - IG gmartello22.jpg|Frozen Together (Reunion) Season 5B 522 Traitor 1.png|Traitor 522 Traitor 2.png 522 Traitor 3.png Group_dance_shame_on_you.jpg 522 Nia Master of Disguise 1.png|Master of Disguise 522 Nia Master of Disguise 2.png Nia_solo_maser_of_disguise.jpg 523 Beautiful Bizarre - Dance Moms.jpg|Beautiful Bizarre 523 Beautiful Bizarre 1.png 523 Beautiful Bizarre 2.png 523 Beautiful Bizarre 3.png 523 Beautiful Bizarre 4.png 523 Beautiful Bizarre 6.jpg 523 Beautiful Bizarre 7.jpg 523 Beautiful Bizarre 8.jpg 523 Beautiful Bizarre 9.jpg 523 Beautiful Bizarre Nia 1.jpg Voices in My Head.jpg|Voices in My Head Group Dance - Voices in My Head - 11April2015.jpg Group Dance - Voices in My Head - 11April2015 b.jpg 524 Voices in My Head 3.jpg 524 Voices in My Head 1.png 524 Voices in My Head 2.png 524 voices in my head full.jpg 524 voices in my head.jpg 525 dance bop 1.jpg|Dance Bop 525 Dance Bop 1.png 525 dance bop.jpg 525 Dance Bop 2.jpg 525 nia can I do this.jpg|Can I Do This? 525 can I do this.jpg 526 Nia House of Vodoo 1.jpg|House of Vodoo Nia_Vodoo.jpg 526 Nia House of Vodoo 2.png 526 Nia House of Vodoo 3.png 526 Nia House of Vodoo 4.png 526 Nia House of Vodoo 5.png 526 Nia House of Vodoo 6.png 526 Nia House of Vodoo 7.png 526 Nia House of Vodoo 8.png 526 House of Voodoo.jpg 527 the panic room 2.jpg|The Panic Room 527 the panic room 1.jpg 527 The Panic Room 1.png 527 The Panic Room 2.png 527 The Panic Room 3.jpg 527 The Panic Room 1.jpg 527 37.48 - Panic Room.jpg 527 Panic Room - fake edit squeeze b.jpg 527 Panic Room - fake edit squeeze.jpg 528 Dont Fence Me In 01 crop.jpg|Fenced In 528 Dont Fence Me In 01.jpg 528 Fenced In 1.png 528 Fenced In 2.png 528_don't_fence_me_in.jpg Fenced In - ALDC group - 9May2015 NYDE.jpg 529 Always a Bridesmaid 1.png|Always a Bridesmaid 529 Always a Bridesmaid 2.png 529 group always a bridesmaid.jpg 529 always a bridesmaid 4.jpg 529 always a bridesmaid 3.jpg 529 always a bridesmaid 2.jpg 529 always a bridesmaid 1.jpg 530 Nia Bye Felicia 1.png|Bye Felicia 530 Nia Bye Felicia 2.png 530_nia_solo_bye_felica_2.jpg 530 Nia Bye Felicia 3.jpg 530 Nia Bye Felicia 4.jpg 531 The Waiting Room 1.jpg|The Waiting Room 531_group_the_waiting_room_2.jpg 531 Nia No Matter What 1.jpg|No Matter What 531 Nia No Matter What 2.jpg 531 nia no matter what.jpg Season 6 601_ALDC_Group.jpg|The Girl In The Plastic Bubble 601 The Girl In The Plastic Bubble 1.jpg 601 The Girl In The Plastic Bubble 2.jpg 601 The Girl In The Plastic Bubble 3.jpg 601 The Girl In The Plastic Bubble 4.jpg 601 The Girl In The Plastic Bubble 5.jpg 601 The Girl In The Plastic Bubble 7.jpg 601 The Girl In The Plastic Bubble 8.jpg 601 The Girl In The Plastic Bubble 9.jpg Outside Dance Moms tumblr_n4nn1jfN3V1slmkwuo1_500.jpg The Explorers Paige Nia.jpg|The Explorers The Explorers Paige Nia Chloe.jpg The Explorers Nia Chloe.jpg Lullaby of Broadway Nia Maddie.jpg|Lullaby of Broadway Lullaby of Broadway Nia Chloe Maddie.jpg nia8.jpg|Satan's Little Lamb nia0.jpg Nia - Satans Little Lamb 01 - DEA Pittsburgh 13March2010.jpg Nia - Satans Little Lamb 02 - DEA Pittsburgh 13March2010.jpg Nia Frazier Satans Little Lamb DEA New York 1Jul2010.jpg The Chicks - DEA Pittsburgh 13March2010.jpg|The Chicks 100701the chicks.png The Chiks Chloe Nia Paige 1.jpg The Chiks Chloe Nia Paige 2.jpg The Chiks Maddie Chloe Nia Paige 1.jpg The Chiks Maddie Chloe Nia Paige 2.jpg The Chiks Maddie Nia Chloe Paige.jpg The Chiks Nia Maddie Chloe Paige.jpg 5 Little Monkeys - DEA Pittsburgh 13March2010 Maddie Nia 018.jpg|5 Little Monkeys 100701all that jazz.png|All That Jazz tumblr_inline_n2aftisl071r8yl4c.jpg 2070-7 (in photo index - really 007) - DEA Pittsburgh - 25March2011.jpg|007 Kissed a Boy - DEA Pittsburgh - 25March2011.jpg|Kissed a Boy My Boyfriends Back - DEA Pittsburgh - 25March2011.jpg|My Boyfriend's Back Nia - Waka Waka - DEA Pittsburgh - 25March2011.jpg|Waka Waka Nia Waka Waka 2011 DEA Las Vegas Nationals.jpg Tumblr inline n2afon6P0s1r8yl4c.jpg ImagesCAKU84KW.jpg|Rag Dolls Rag dolls.jpg Rag Dolls - Maddie, Nia and Kennedy.png Rag Dolls - DEA Pittsburgh - 25March2011.jpg tumblr_n45b3xzxYF1s956awo1_1280.jpg|LOL (Children’s Institute) tumblr_n45b3xzxYF1s956awo2_1280.jpg tumblr_n45b3xzxYF1s956awo6_1280.jpg tumblr_n45b3xzxYF1s956awo8_1280.jpg Jillgram march16 2014 9036b01aad7c11e3bc9b0e29d9c0dfa4 8.jpg|Just Another Number (Sheer Talent) Tumblr n2jo68P0Jf1slmkwuo1 500.jpg|Free At Last (Sheer Talent) Tumblr n2jogug2fl1s1hlugo1 500.jpg|Little Party (Sheer Talent) Category:Gallery Category:Dancer Galleries Category:Dances Gallery